Una Visita del Mundo Espejo
by DavidTrainer2014
Summary: Después de que la maquina de Clemont al fin funcionara los chicos del mundo Espejo vuelven para pasar un dia con Ash y sus amigos, tal vez hasta aprendan algo importante. (Amourshipping)


Genero: Romántico, Comedia  
Tema: Amourshipping

Una Visita del Mundo Espejo 

Ha pasado varios meses desde que Ash descubrió el mundo espejo y conoció su contraparte y las contrapartes de sus amigos, y desde entonces Clemont ha tratado de reconstruir su máquina para atravesar mundos, lo mismo con el Clemont espejo, el trataba de leer diferentes hechizos para viajar a otros mundos, y ahora se encuentran descansando en el centro Pokemon de ciudad Romantis.

Ya casi está terminado y… vualá, esta lista. Dijo Clemont muy emocionado

Y que es hermano? Pregunto Bonnie

Recuerdan cuando Ash viajo al mundo espejo y yo construí una máquina para hacer que volviera? Pregunto Clemont

Si y esa máquina no funciono. Contesto Bonnie

Lo sé, pero ahora reconstruí la máquina y estoy 99.99% de que funciona. Dijo Clemont orgulloso

Me preocupa un poco el 00.01%. Dijo Serena preocupada por si algo mal iba a pasar

No hay de qué preocuparse estuve probando esta máquina durante meses y esta lista. Dijo Clemont orgulloso

Entonces enciéndela, me pregunto qué es lo que estarán haciendo en su mundo? Dijo Ash

Mientras tanto en el mundo espejo

Aquí esta, el hechizo que eh estado buscando. Dijo Clemont (Espejo) emocionado

Que gran hechizo encontraste mi querido hermano. Dijo Bonnie (Espejo) emocionada

Sé que han de recordar cuando el Ash del otro mundo vino a nuestro mundo gracias a la fuerza de los cristales de la cueva Reflejo? Pregunto Clemont (Espejo)

Si, ese Ash era muy valiente y confiado, no como tu Ash. Dijo Serena (Espejo) a Ash (Espejo)

Si, y veo que sigues teniendo la misma actitud grosera de antes. Dijo Ash (Espejo) a Serena (Espejo) con voz baja

No, importa porque eh encontrado un hechizo que nos permitirá estar con nuestras contrapartes.

Entonces los dos Clemont de los dos mundos comenzaron el intento, Clemont de nuestro mundo encendió la máquina y Clemont del mundo espejo lanzo polvos que abrieron un portal el cual mandaba a otro mundo, y así los chicos del mundo espejo atravesaron el portal y llegaron al mundo de los otros chicos.

Ash, Serena, Clemont, Bonnie volvieron. Dijo Ash emocionado por su llegada

Wow, todo está inverso en este lugar. Dijo asombrado Ash (Espejo)

Bueno, creo que ya se conocen Serena, Clemont, Bonnie ellos son… Serena, Clemont, Bonnie, wow esto si es raro. Dijo Ash confundido

Mucho gusto Clemont de este mundo, espero muchas obras buenas de ti. Dijo Clemont (Espejo) a Clemont

Gracias… no sé qué decir, nunca he hablado conmigo mismo. Dijo Clemont avergonzado

Hola yo soy Bonnie! Dijo Entusiasmada Bonnie

Es un placer por fin conocernos gracias al gran conocimiento de mi hermano. Dijo Bonnie (Espejo)

Vaya entonces Ash si tenía razón, si hay más de una de mí. Dijo Serena (Espejo) a Serena

Quién lo diría verdad… bueno como estas? Pregunto Serena a Serena (Espejo)

Bien… supongo. Dijo Serena (Espejo) a Serena

Oigan no creen que las personas nos verían raro si nos vemos y vestimos iguales que ustedes. Dijo Ash (Espejo)

Si… ya sé, porque no les damos un poco de nuestra otra ropa para que nadie sospeche. Dijo Ash

Y de ahí se cambiaron de ropa los chicos del mundo espejo, Ash (Espejo) se puso la ropa de Sinnoh, Serena (Espejo) se puso una blusa azul, Clemont (Espejo) se puso una camiseta verde con un sombrero, y Bonnie (Espejo) se puso un atuendo morado.

Bueno creo que tenemos tiempo para pasar… con nosotros así que nos vemos en la tarde en el centro Pokemon si? Pregunto Ash

Está bien. Dijeron todos

Durante la tarde Ash le estuvo dando tips a Ash (Espejo) en sobre cómo luchar y ser mejor entrenador, Clemont estuvo discutiendo con Clemont (Espejo) acerca de que es mejor la magia o la ciencia, y Bonnie (Espejo) estuvo diciendo lo grande que es su hermano y Bonnie trato de defender un poco al suyo, mientras tanto vemos que Serena no se está llevando muy bien con su contraparte hasta que le hizo una pregunta

Serena, te puedo hacer una pregunta? Pregunto Serena

Si, cuál es? Pregunto Serena (Espejo)

Te gusta Ash? Le pregunto Serena

No… como me va a gustar… es un llorón. Dijo Serena espejo sonrojada

Espera eso significa que a ti… dijo Serena (Espejo) con cara de sospecha

Que?... qué significa? Dijo Serena preocupada

A ti te gusta Ash verdad? Dijo Serena (Espejo)

Pues… es que… Balbuceo Serena sin nada más que decir

Está bien si me gusta… me gusto desde la primera vez que lo conocí… tu tuviste también esa experiencia? Le pregunto Serena

Ah… si yo solo era una pequeña niña en el campamento del profesor Oak, y un día me perdí en el bosque y me lastime la pierna y un niño llego y me ayudo diciendo "No te rindas hasta el final", pero… ese niño se parece a Ash pero no se comporta como el ahora. Dijo Serena (Espejo) triste

Yo siempre soy la que tiene que resolver los combates y Ash siempre se queda atrás. Dijo Serena (Espejo)

Le has dado la oportunidad? Pregunto Serena

Claro, siempre luchó contra él y siempre pierde, por eso soy mala con él, para que pueda hacerse más fuerte, no lo hago porque me cae mal, lo hago porque… me importa. Dijo Serena (Espejo)

Creo que le tienes que dar tiempo. Dijo Serena

Para ti es fácil decirlo tu Ash es fuerte, confiado, tranquilo en situaciones y… dijo Serena (Espejo) pero fue interrumpida con Serena

Amable, buen amigo, siempre a tu lado, y… animándote… para que hagas lo mejor. Dijo Serena dejando a Serena (Espejo callada)

Oye… hubo un punto en nuestro viaje el cual yo me sentía inútil, como si yo no perteneciera en este equipo, pero un día Ash me animo para dar lo mejor de mí en lo que sea y el tiempo ha pasado y aún estoy siguiendo dando lo mejor, hay que estar animando y creyendo en esa persona que queremos tanto y si yo confió en que mi Ash va a seguir dando lo mejor como yo, tú debes creer más en que tu Ash va a dar lo mejor y un día veras que tanto tiempo valió la pena. Dijo Serena

Gracias Serena… y espero que tengas suerte con Ash es un gran chico y sé que le importas mucho. Dijo Serena (Espejo)

Gracias. Termino Serena

Y después en la tarde todos decidieron comer y cuando se sentaron en la mesa Serena (Espejo) le pregunto a Ash (Espejo).

Me puedo sentar junto a ti. Le pregunto Serena (Espejo) de una forma muy amable

Ah… si claro, espera tus eres la Serena que yo conozco o la Serena de este mundo. Pregunto Ash (Espejo) confundido en la forma en como Serena lo está tratando

Yo soy la Serena que tú conoces… la misma Serena que ayudaste cuando eras niño. Dijo Serena (Espejo)

Está bien… si… si te puedes sentar… conmigo. Dijo Ash (Espejo) confundido

Ash aun tienes ese sueño de convertirte en maestro Pokemon no? Le pregunto Serena (Espejo) a Ash (Espejo)

Si, pero no creo poder serlo si sigo a si de débil. Dijo Ash (Espejo), poniendo una cara un poco triste en Serena (Espejo)

Tranquilo… yo confió en ti y siempre lo hare. Dijo Serena (Espejo)

Enserio… gracias Serena. Dijo Ash (Espejo) feliz

Wow Serena sí que te has vuelto diferente, al parecer Serena te ayudo. Dijo Ash lo cual puso a Serena roja en la cara.

Después de la cena los chicos iban a volver a su mundo antes de que se pusiera el sol, pero no si antes despedirse.

No importa que sea mejor la ciencia o la magia, lo que importa es que nos conocimos. Dijo Clemont a Clemont (Espejo)

Si nos vemos hasta que las estrellas se alineen a nuestros mundos. Dijo Clemont (Espejo) lo cual dejo algo confundido a Clemont

Nos vemos Bonnie, tal vez otro día que mi hermano tenga una idea loca nos volvamos a ver. Dijo Bonnie a Bonnie (Espejo)

Si o cuando mi hermano haga otro hechizo fabuloso nos volvamos a ver. Dijo Bonnie (Espejo)

Bueno Ash espero que te vaya bien en tus batallas de gimnasio y recuerda "No te rindas hasta el final" eso lo aprendí de Serena. Dijo Ash despidiendo se dé su contraparte, y las dos Serenas escucharon su despido

Oíste, "No te rindas hasta el final" siempre recuérdalo. Dijo Serena a su contraparte

Si, nunca lo olvidare y tu recuerda que Ash siempre te va a estar apoyando igual en como yo voy a apoyar a mi Ash. Dijo Serena (Espejo) mientras caminaba al portal a su mundo, después de despedirse se fueron a su mundo.

Wow sí que fue divertido reencontrarme con ellos, que dices tú Serena aprendiste algo de la Serena del mundo Espejo? Le pregunto Ash a Serena

Si aprendí muchas cosas y ella aprendió mucho de mi. Dijo Serena a Ash

Mientras en el mundo Espejo

Creo que es hora de irnos, si están de acuerdo? Pregunto Ash (Espejo)

Espera Ash te podría decir algo en privado? Pregunto Serena (Espejo)

No son más insultos o sí? Pregunto preocupado Ash (Espejo)

No habrá más de ellos. Dijo Serena (Espejo) y llevo a Ash (Espejo) algo lejos de donde estaban Clemont (Espejo) y Bonnie (Espejo)

Solo te quería decir que debes de dar lo mejor de ti y yo te ayudare creyendo y apoyándote todo lo que pueda y nunca voy a olvidar lo que me dijiste "No te rindas hasta el final". Dijo Serena (Espejo)

Enserio Serena vaya… eres la mejor. Dijo Ash (Espejo) mientras la abrazaba pero luego se aparto

Oh lo siento se me olvido que no te gustan los abrazos. Dijo Ash (Espejo), pero no vio que Serena (Espejo) se quedó sonrojada

Gracias Ash… gracias por todo. Dijo Serena (Espejo) abrazando a Ash (Espejo) y él se quedó paralizado pero feliz.

El FIN


End file.
